Live Like We're Dying
by Spunky Metaphors
Summary: Anya is best friends with Scott and Stiles. She has three secrets to keep. One, Scott is a werewolf. Two, she's in love with Stiles. And the third one is the one that can kill her. Stiles/OC
1. Prologue: Taylor Swift

Live Like We're Dying

_"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night." -Taylor Swift_

**Prologue**

Sometimes, life throws situations at you that you don't know how to respond to. For example, I didn't know how to react when I found out the reason why my parents made me move to Beacon Hills. I didn't know how to react when one of my best friends, Scott McCall, told me he was a werewolf. And I certainly didn't know how to respond when I found out that the guy I've been in love with since ninth grade, Stiles, was in love with someone else. Lydia.

Of course, he would be in love with beautiful, popular Lydia and not awkward and plain me. I didn't expect someone as cute as Stiles to fall for someone like me, especially considering I was one of his best friends. That's one of the reasons I haven't told him how I feel. We had a truly wonderful, beautiful, and incredible friendship and I don't want to ruin that.

**Okay, hello :) I love Teen Wolf a lot, and I've had this idea swimming in my head like a fish for a while now. I was going to wait to finish another story that I'm writing, but I didn't want to forget about this story, so I just figured I'd write both. Ok, so I love Stiles, and I noticed that there aren't many Stiles/OC fanfics out there, so I'm going to write about him and Anya :) This is a prologue, a sort of little intro to everything. Uh, you won't find out the reason why Anya moved to Beacon Hills until a few chapters in, but yeah, it's pretty serious. **

**Please Review. I'm not even sure I'll continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 1: Queen

_"You're my sunshine, and I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you. You're my best friend."- Queen_

**Chapter 1**

"Anya…Anya!" I could faintly hear an extremely annoying beeping sound and my name being called out. I groaned and opened my eyes, turning to face my fourteen year old brother. It looked as if he was stifling his laughter.

"Your hair's sticking up," he commented. "Mom said it's time to wake up."

I groaned loudly and buried my face in my pillow.

"Come on, An. We're gonna be late." God, I really hate it when he whines.

"God, Wade, only you would be this excited to go to school. What is it, a girl?"

"No, it's not a girl. Now, get off your butt, you're my ride."

I groaned and jumped off the bed. I went to the bathroom and took a quick, refreshing shower. I pulled on some dark faded jeans, my old converse, and an orange t-shirt that said "Quirky Chowder" in black letters. Those shirts were kind of my thing. I own about a million of them and I wear a different one every day. They come in a variety of different colors and they all come with a weird, random saying. I brushed my brown, wavy hair and didn't put any makeup on, as usual. I walked downstairs quickly to grab a quick breakfast.

"Morning mom," I said. My mom, at age forty three, was beautiful. She had short, brown hair with some hints of gray, and laugh lines, with gorgeous blue eyes. A lot of people say that I look like her. We have the same features, except that she looks beautiful and I look plain.

"Morning, sweetie. When are you planning on running out of those shirts?" She asked me and put a pile of pancakes on a plate. I got the syrup from the fridge and started to pour it.

"Not too much, Anya."

"Ok, mom, calm down," I said, rolling my eyes. My mom was a huge health freak ever since _it_ happened. I shook the thought from my head and focused on finishing my breakfast instead.

"Ok, I'm done. Bye, mom," I said. My mom was a dance instructor at a friend's dance academy. I thank the heavens every day that she's not a dance teacher at my school.

I grabbed my yellow JanSport and Wade followed me out of the house. I walked towards my old Chevy truck and climbed in, putting on my seatbelt and adjusting the mirrors.

"Man, Anya, I really can't wait till you buy a new car," Wade said, climbing into the passenger seat. I nodded my head in agreement. The car was a hand me down from our Uncle Bill, who still lived in Vegas, my old home town. We moved to Beacon Hills in the summer between eighth grade and my freshman year of high school. I used to live in Las Vegas, Nevada; however, my mom is not a stripper. She teaches classical ballet.

I drove slowly to school. As soon as I parked the truck, Wade jumped out of the car and speed walked towards his friends. He was probably embarrassed to be seen with me, not that he would admit it though. What fourteen year old guy would want to be seen hanging out with his sixteen year old sister? None, unless said sister had "hot" female friends, which I don't. I have acquaintances, but my best friends are Stiles and Scott. My brother was actually nice to me, and as far as little brothers go, he's a good one. We never really fought, save the occasional disagreement. Ever since, our dad left for Afghanistan, we've gotten along a lot better.

I stared at the back of Wade's head as he kept on walking. He looked a lot like our dad—lightly tanned skin, dirty blonde hair that was not brushed and blue eyes. Our entire family, grandparents, parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins had blue eyes. I inherited the eyes, the pale skin, and the short height from my mom.

I climbed out of the car and slowly made my way towards the school entrance. I made my way towards my locker, but before I could open it, my eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who? He's amazing, awesome, and, lucky for you, your best friend."

"Good morning, Stiles," I said, rolling my eyes, which was pointless since they were covered. Stiles pulled his hands away and I turned to look at him. He had an adorable smile gracing his features.

"Good morning to you, too, Quirky Chowder," he said, reading my t-shirt.

"Where's Scott?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "He's probably making out with Alison, somewhere."

"Ah, yes, Alison, of course," I said.

"Well you know, he's in love with her," he said, making kissy faces. I giggled and turned around to open my locker. I took out my chemistry book and followed Stiles to his locker.

He got his book out and we started walking around, until the bell rung. We were talking about a new movie that came out.

"Yes! That part was beast and—" That's when Stiles fell. I crouched down and helped him stand up.

"Oh, my God, are you ok?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine. Did she see that?" he said, looking at something behind me.

"Did who see that?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia? Lydia Martin?" I asked. I was slightly confused as to why he would be worried about her seeing him fall. At that moment she decided to pass.

"Walk much?" she directed at Stiles.

He groaned and looked at me. "Why?" I shrugged.

"Stiles, why would you be worried about her seeing you fall?" I asked him curiously.

"Because, well," he leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "because I really like her. I know what you're gonna say. She's out of my league and all that, but I can't help it. Ever since third grade, I've liked her."

"Actually, I was going to say that she would be stupid not to like you back." I couldn't tell him what I was really thinking. I couldn't tell him that I thought that he should like me instead. I couldn't tell him that I loved him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, what's not to like? You're really sweet, and nice, and you're smart, sometimes, and you're always there for me and Scott."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome," he said.

"I heard my name." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hi, Scotty," I said and turned around to face him.

"Hello, Annie," he said.

"Scott, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Anya, not Annie?" I asked him, exasperated.

"I don't know, how many times have I called you Annie?"

"Like a hundred times, Scott," I responded.

"At least a hundred times," he said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have to go make out with Alison or something?" I asked him, clearly annoyed.

"The bell's about to ring, _Annie._ We have to get to class or Mr. Harris is going to give us a lecture. We don't want that, do we?"

"No, Scott. And stop talking to me like I'm a child."

We walked into our chemistry class, and I sat next to my lab partner, Stiles. I know, lucky me! Or maybe not so lucky, since he kept staring at Lydia's head the entire class and I was left to do all the work.

**Hello, again. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it. I decided to continue the story since so many people liked it and I thought up a whole bunch of great ideas. I just hope that nobody has used them before, because then that sucks. This was a really uneventful chapter, eh, I'm trying to take my time and not rush into things, because that really annoys me, when I read it, so I try really hard to avoid writing it. Anywhoo! Review please. Oh, and this takes place before the Alpha is revealed and before Alison and Scott break up. **

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beatles

"_Well do you, don't you want me to make you? I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you." – The Beatles_

**Chapter 2**

It was around midnight when my Family Guy marathon was rudely interrupted by a phone call. I groaned loudly, but picked up the phone nevertheless.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone.

"Anya? It's Stiles? Can you come over?" My heart was pounding quickly in my chest. "Scott's here, too."

"Did something happen?" I asked curiously.

"Well, kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"Ok, something did happen. Can you just come over?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Fine," I told him.

I turned off the television, grabbed my keys and license, and locked the door of my room. I opened the window and carefully climbed to the tree conveniently placed next to my window. I slowly climbed down and climbed into my car. My mom was a very heavy sleeper, so I wasn't worried about her waking up, and Wade usually didn't snoop.

I drove for five minutes until I reached Stile's house. I hesitantly knocked on the front door.

Sheriff Stilinski opened the door and he sighed. "Just come in."

"Nice to see you too, Papa Stiles," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, they're in Stiles room," he said. Poor Papa Stiles, I probably woke him up. I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. I slowly turned the handle.

"I hope you're decent in there!" I yelled and proceeded to walk in.

Stiles was sitting in his bed, leaning against the headboard and Scott was sitting on the computer chair.

"Hey, Annie," Scott said, and I just rolled my eyes instead of replying.

"Ok, so can you guys stop with all the mystery? What happened?" I asked them.

"Ok, well my dad and I were having a rare father-son moment," Stiles started. "Then my dad got a call on his police radio 'cause there was this dead dude at this video store. So, we drove there and they didn't let me see the body, but Jackson and Lydia were there. Jackson was inside looking for The Notebook and—"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "How do you know what movie he was gonna rent?"

"Well, I, um, I—"

"Whatever, I don't want to know," I said, shaking my head.

"Wait, what's the Notebook?" Scott asked, tilting his head slightly, confused.

"You don't know what The Notebook is?" He shook his head and I continued, "Well, you're a guy, so consider yourself lucky. If you watch it, it has the power to make you grow a vagina." Scott's eyes widened in fear. Allison will probably make him watch it.

"Can I continue?" Stiles asked and we directed our attention to him.

"Well, the animal knocked down Jackson, but he didn't kill him and then he ran out and scared the crap out of Lydia."

"It was an animal?" I asked.

"Cops think it was a mountain lion," Stiles said, shrugging. Scott stood up angrily and walked towards the window.

"It wasn't a mountain lion. It was the Alpha," he said. Stiles and I were silent.

"He's a killer. I don't want to be like him," Scott said.

"Scotty, you're not like him," I said. To be honest, I was afraid for Scoot. He shouldn't have to deal with these things. I mean, Scott is usually a bit arrogant and self-absorbed, but when we snap him out of the funk, he's a great friend.

"I am like him, Anya. I'm a freaking werewolf," he said. Props for him for calling me by my actual name.

"Scott, that doesn't mean you're going to go on a crazy killing rampage," Stiles said, trying to comfort him.

"Funny, that's what Derek said," Scott said. I haven't actually met this Derek, but I had my doubts. From what Scott and Stiles told me, the guy took brooding to a whole new level.

"Really?" asked Stiles, surprised.

"Yeah, he was all, 'we're predators, but we don't have to be killers'."

"Um, wait," I said, "isn't that the same thing? I mean, the only kind of predators I know of that aren't killers are the sexual kind, and last time I checked, you don't go around molesting children."

Both of them looked at me.

"I'm not helping, am I?" Both of them shook their head.

"Anyways, he said that I had to help him kill the Alpha if I wanted to live," Scott finished with a sigh.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't sexually harass anyone!"

Scott blinked once. "…What?"

"You know; you said 'kill Alpha', not 'sexually harass alpha'."

They both stared at me.

"I'm gonna home now before I say anything else that's going to make you feel worse. See you at school," I said.

* * *

><p>Monday came too quick for my taste. I was tired from writing an incredibly long essay for my AP English class. I woke up feeling like a zombie and threw my blue, 'Angry Towel' t-shirt on with a black, knee length circle skirt and ballet flats. I ate a piece of toast and a granola bar and drove with Wade to school. In my half awake state I realized something was wrong with Wade. I couldn't exactly pin-point what it was, but he seemed different. To me, he looked like the scared, little five-year-old that would sneak into my room to get away from the monsters in his closet.<p>

"Hey, Wade, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he snapped at me. I would say I wasn't shocked, but that would be lying. My brother hadn't snapped at me since he was ten.

"I was just asking. I mean, you seem sort of upset," I said.

"Well, I'm not. So stop being so nosy and get out of my business." As was expected, the rest of the car ride was more awkward than a rejected handshake. You know when you raise your hand for a high five or a fist bump, and then you have to put your hand back down all embarrassed because it was rejected? Yeah, it was more awkward than that.

**Hello, my lovelies. I hope you are all well and I thank you a million times for your reviews. This is, basically, following the plotline of the episodes 'The Tell' onward and it will continue past the season finale. :) Anywho! Some girl left a review (well, a flame) on this story and I just couldn't help but respond because it's just too funny. Literally, I laughed at it. **

**So, Layle17, I really wish you could have stated your opinion in a more respectful, constructive, and **_**grammatically correct**_** way (seriously, she has worse grammar than a five year old), but since you didn't have the class to, I'm not going to have the class to consider it. Not everyone is going to like my writing; in fact, I don't care if anyone does. I do it as a release. I never claimed to be Hemingway or Austen or, hell, even Shakespeare, but I don't think I "suck". Sorry I don't meet your standards. Have a nice day. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Boys Like Girls

"_Today's a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Today, in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why." – Boys Like Girls_

**Chapter 3**

"Do you think they're okay?" Stiles asked me for the tenth time that morning. Neither Jackson nor Lydia had showed up to school after the incident and Stiles was worried about them. Well, he was worried about _Lydia_. I rolled my eyes at him. He is honestly too good a person. Who feels genuinely concerned about two people that haven't given you the time of day? I'll tell you who; Stiles.

"Stiles, get over it. They're probably just shaken up and decided to stay home. I'm sure they're just fine," I said, trying to make him shut up. I looked around for Scott or Allison, to see if they could help me shut Stiles up, but neither of them were in the class.

"But what if Lyd—they're not fine?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles, I don't know. Just forget it, we have to work," I said, referring to our chemistry class work. We were currently working on balancing equations, and luckily, I was excellent at it. Stiles could really use the help.

Of course, Stiles didn't forget it. He leaned over and tapped Danny on the shoulder. Danny turned his head slightly.

"What?" he asked Stiles, clearly annoyed.

"Why aren't Jackson and Lydia in school today?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly over his eyes.

"I don't know," Danny whispered harshly.

"Well, aren't you Jackson's best friend? Shouldn't you know what happened?" Stiles asked him. Danny exhaled sharply. I honestly don't blame him for being annoyed, I would be, too. Even if it was Stiles.

"Yes, I'm his best friend, but he hasn't told me anything. He hasn't told anyone, okay?"

Stiles glanced at me quickly, and then looked back at Danny. "Just one more question."

Danny nodded his head slightly, telling Stiles to go on.

"Do you find me attractive?" My eyes widened, then Danny's eyes widened, and then Stiles' eyes widened. _He did not just say that!_

* * *

><p>Jackson walked in not long after that. However, we didn't manage to get any answers out of that dimwit. He was way too freaked out over anything and he had gauze covering the back of his neck. Did the Alpha actually hurt him?<p>

After the entire, answerless, day at school, Stiles and I had not had a glimpse of Scott anywhere. Or Allison.

"I'm going to _kill you…_and I'm too upset to come up with a witty description of how exactly I'm going to kill you, but I'm just going to do it. Okay?" Stiles said frantically over the phone. We had tried calling Scott repeatedly over the course of the day, but of course he doesn't answer. I mean, cutting class is one thing, but ignoring your best friends' phone calls? That just spells douche with a capital 'D'.

After calling more times after that and not receiving an answer, Stiles decided that it would be a good idea to visit Lydia. I didn't want to, but I was willing to do for my Stiles.

When the bell rang, I walked out with Stiles. I was waiting outside of my car for Wade, and Stiles, being the selfless person he is, was willing to wait for me to drop him off before we paid Lydia a visit.

After ten minutes, Wade still didn't show up. I took out my phone and quickly texted him.

_Where the hell are you? I'm waiting for you by the car._

After a couple of minutes, I received his reply. _I'm busy. Just leave. God, can't you leave me alone?_

I sighed. _Busy with what? Wade, get to this car right now!_

_No. You can wait all you want, but I'm not going. _

"Stiles, I guess we can go now," I said sourly. I was honestly worried about whatever was going on with Wade. What if he was in some gang or involved with drugs? That was my little brother, and I really didn't want to see him get hurt. On the car ride to Lydia's house, I was having a serious internal fight with myself. I had no idea whether I should tell my mom, or find about the problem myself, or just let it be. My brother is a smart kid, he knows how to handle himself, but he had never talked to me like that.

When we knocked on her door, her mother answered. She was a nice, petite woman with short, red hair. She led us upstairs to Lydia's room.

"Sweetie, your friends, Stiles and Anya, are here to see you."

Lydia groaned. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

Mrs. Martin let us into the room. Lydia was on the bed, looking as drunk as a skunk. What kind of mother let her daughter get drunk? I take back what I said about her being nice.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles asked. What was supposed to be a platonic conversation, turned into a flirting Lydia. She kept leaning into him, batting her eyelashes—the whole nine yards. I admit, and I am not ashamed, that the little green monster took me as its host. That stoned bitch was _flirting_ with _Stiles_.

"Um, Lydia, can you tell us what you saw last night?" I asked her, softly and slowly, trying to make sure she had understood what I said.

"Last night?" Lydia asked, leaning away from Stiles and staring blankly into space.

"Yeah, last night. Did you happen to see an animal? Was it a mountain lion?" Stiles spoke, his voice seemingly weak.

"It was a mountain lion," Lydia said, not shifting her gaze from the wall in front of her. Stiles leaned across the bed and grabbed a stuffed giraffe.

"Lydia, what is this?"

"A mountain lion." I repeat, _stoned bitch_!

"Wow, you're so drunk," Stiles stated simply. Then her head fell. From my position in the room, and by seeing Stiles' face, it looked like a freaking blowjob. It was traumatizing. However, _thankfully, _Stiles got up.

"We'll let you get back to your post traumatic stress disorder," Stiles said, starting to leave and motioning at me to follow.

"No please stay!" Lydia yelled out to him. I'm pretty sure that on the inside, he was doing his weird 'happy dance'. But then, Lydia called him Jackson. And I'm pretty sure that is when that 'happy dance' came to a very concrete finish. Stiles started to leave again, when Lydia's phone started ringing.

"Uh, Lydia, your purse is ringing. Do you want me to take it to you?" I asked, trying to be nice to her.

"Read it to me!" he exclaimed, although her voice was muffled due to her face shoved into a pillow.

"Or I'll read it to you, that's fine," I said. I walked over to where her purse was and searched a little until I found her purse. I opened the 'New Message' window and I think my jaw disconnected from the rest of my face. It was a video message of the night before—of the Alpha.

"Stiles?" I called out to him.

"What is it?" he asked. I turned the screen to face him and his jaw also disconnected.

"Who could've sent that?" Stiles asked, bewildered.

"Um, maybe it was 'A' from Pretty Little Liars. This is totally something that bitch would do," I stated.

"Wow, Anya. You know we should probably go," Stiles said, looking at the passed out Lydia.

I nodded. "But what're we going to do about this?" I pointed at Lydia's phone. Stiles sighed.

"Hand it over." I gave him the phone hesitantly, and he pocketed it. Then, he walked right out of the house. I followed quickly after him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him and he shrugged. Without another word, he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

><p>When I opened my door, my ears were met with the relieving sound of video games. That meant that Wade was home from school and he was safe. I took a nice shower to wash away the day's stress and got dressed. I put on knee length shorts and a purple "Coffee Noodles" t-shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun, and walked across the hall and knocked on Wade's door.<p>

"Wade, get ready! We have the parent teacher conferences tonight!" I yelled, making sure he heard me. I received no answer, so I tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Wade, Wade, open this door, right now! Wade!" I pounded on the door repeatedly, until he finally decided to open the damn door.

"What?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"Why is your door locked?"

"Is it any of your business?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus Christ, just tell me," I told him, trying to sound stern.

"Sorry, I'm not Jesus Christ," he said, smirking. If that was said under any other circumstance, I would've laughed.

I sighed, surrendering. "Just get dressed. Mom's almost here to take us to the parent teacher conference."

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, checking the mail I brought inside. My heart stopped when I was the letter that came for me. Beacon Hills General Hospital. I opened the white envelope hastily.

_Dear parent or guardian of Anya Katherine Hastings,_

_Miss Hastings needs to come in for an evaluation. I understand—_

I stopped myself from reading the letter further. I knew what came next. I ripped it up and threw it away before my mom had the chance to see it.

* * *

><p>The school was packed with students, parents, and teachers alike. I walked in with my mom by my side and my brother following close behind.<p>

My mom first walked into my AP Spanish class. I waited in the hallway with Wade and Stiles, since his dad was talking to his Italian teacher across the hall.

My mom came out eventually and we started walking towards my Chemistry class.

"So, Ms. Jimenez tells me that you are exceedingly distracted and sassy," my mom said, glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

I raised my eyebrows. "She said that?" My mom nodded.

"I can't believe it! I mean, sometimes I may not know what's going on, but that doesn't mean I'm distracted. And, I may be occasionally bold, but I'm not sassy," I told my mother. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyways, I saw you talking to Stiles," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and winking.

"Oh, my God," I groaned, "mom, please don't. You saw me talk to him, just like I've been talking to him since we first moved here."

"Yes, but don't you think he's gotten, you know, cuter?" she asked, winking at me.

"He looks exactly the same to me. And what is wrong with your eye?" I asked her frowning.

"Nothing is wrong with my eye. I just realized that you like Stiles," she said, smiling to herself. If I was drinking some water, it would have been an excellent moment for a spit take.

"What?" I asked my mom, trying desperately to deny the fact.

"You can lie all you want, Anya, but I saw that blush and the sparkle in your eye. I'm your mother; I'm supposed to notice these things." I wonder if she noticed anything strange about Wade.

While all my teachers had something remotely nice to say about me, the same wasn't said for Wade.

"He acts up way too much, and his work is horrid."

"_You're _Wade Hastings mother and sister? But…you're nice."

"I think your child might need extensive help."

Needless to say, my mom was very upset. Wade was marching down the hallway towards the exit angrily.

"Wade. Wade, stop," my mom called out to him. We were already outside, but Wade kept walking.

"Wadeson David Hastings!" Wade stopped and he turned around, facing us. His face looked calm, yet his eyes held an enraged emotion that I had never seen. To be honest, it scared me—a lot.

"What's gotten into you?" my mom asked, shaking her head slightly. My brother just glared at us both. Then there was a scream. We made our way from the side of the school and towards the parking lot. I spotted Stiles and walked up to him. I was surprised to see Scott and Allison here, too.

"Where have you been?" I asked both Scott and Allison. "Never mind, what's going on?" I asked, referring to the chaos that was going on in the parking lot.

"There's an animal," Scott said, looking at me in the eye. Well, that sure didn't seem like it was an animal. It seemed more like it was the Alpha. People were running all over the place, shoving into me. Yet, I still managed to see it all. Papa Stiles getting injured, Allison almost getting run over, and Mr. Argent shooting a gun.

Imagine how disappointed and relieved we all were when it was a mountain lion.

**Hello to everyone. I am apologizing in advance. I'm letting you all know that school started two weeks ago, and I am crazy busy with all my AP classes and the like. So I might not be able to update as much, just know that I am not giving up on any of my stories. Now that that's out of the way! I realize that I missed the whole part with Jackson and Derek and when Kate paid Derek a little 'visit', but that's because this is told from Anya's point of view, and, unfortunately, she can't be in two places at once. Oh, and if you're wondering what Anya and Wade (Wadeson…private joke) look like I have links on my profile. Oooh! And you all got a hint towards Anya's third secret. :D I don't like to give a lot away, so I'd like to hear your theories on what it is. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm really glad you all like my story.**

**Please, review :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Drake

"_So much for being optimistic. They say love is in the air, so I hold my breath until my face turns purple."—HYFR, Drake ft. Lil' Wayne_

**Chapter 4**

The entire fiasco with the mountain lion was soon put aside. People tried to forget it as best as they could. Papa Stiles, thankfully, wasn't severely injured and neither was anyone else.

Right now, I was with Scott getting groceries for his mom. Stiles, the adorable twat, was being kind of an asshole, and I figured that Scott needed some support from one of his friends. Even if he did have Alison.

We were each carrying a bag of groceries and walking aimlessly around the parking lot. Yup, you guessed right. We're hopelessly lost.

"Shit. Where the hell did I put my car?" Scott asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

He sighed and continued looking for the car. He suddenly stopped and got his keys out. I looked around and didn't spot the car. He clicked the unlock button on the little device, and a distinct click was heard from the car. I glanced around again, hoping to spot it, but didn't see it. I looked back towards Scott, who was trying to balance his groceries with one hand. The small bottle of milk was dancing perilously over the edge of the paper bag, but before I could warn Scott, it fell and rolled away.

I heard Scott sigh, but I was too preoccupied with watching the rolling milk bottle.

"Scott? Your milk fell," I said, looking back at him. He rolled his eyes and watched as the milk rolled under the car. Sigh, forever lost.

"Forget about it. Let's just go," Scott said and we started walking towards where the click of the car was heard.

The noise of glass scratching the pavement was heard. We turned back around and watched as the milk rolled back to us. With scratch marks. I shuffled closer to Scott.

I swallowed the lump in my throat so that I was able to speak.

"Scott, please tell me that was a cat." I glanced at him and noticed his eyebrows furrowed in an odd mixture of worry, fear, and determination.

"Don't you hate cats?" he murmured.

"Well, yeah. But at this moment, I'd rather have a cat jump me again than a werewolf. Just sayin'," I whispered.

A long, raspy, and loud growl was heard from the direction the milk had rolled to. I let out a whimper.

"Anya, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think that's cat." Before I could respond to Scott's side comment, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a car.

"Listen, Anya," he whispered urgently. "If I tell you to run out of here, you run. Forget about me, alright?"

I hesitantly nodded after he shot me a hard look. I didn't want to leave him behind fighting this Alpha (because, let's face it, that's who it was). There were loud footsteps coming closer and closer to our hiding place, and we slowly and quietly crawled further away, using the cars as cover. Why, oh, why couldn't this be a regular grocery store with a one floor parking lot right in front? No, there just had to be a separate building for the parking lot. Freaking perfect.

We crept around the corner and hid behind a large, yellow Hummer.

"Anya, I'm gonna send the alarms off. When I do, run to the end and hide behind that white Explorer. Got it?" Scott whispered. I sneaked my head out into the isle to glance at the Ford Scott pointed out. It was all the way at the end of the isle. I looked back at Scott and nodded.

He slowly lifted himself from his crouching position and quickly leapt onto the first car. The loud, shrilly alarm sounded out and I took that as my cue.

I ran as fast as I could, mentally shouting encouraging phrases to myself. _Run like the wind, Bullseye! _Or, _Run, Forrest, run!_

I heard various alarms go off, until I finally reached the white Explorer. I hid behind it, and not a second later, Scott crouched-slash-jumped onto the ground. I was panting heavily and I cursed myself for not working out as often as I should.

"You ok?" Scott whispered, not even sweating or tired in the least.

"I'm fine," I whispered back.

_When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they starin-_

"Scott!" I whispered-yelled. He hurriedly pressed the end button on his cheap, _loud_ phone. "What is wrong with you? Have you not learned anything from horror movies? See, this is why they invented vibrate mode!"

He shushed me and glanced from the hood of the car. I glanced along with him. There wasn't a soul there.

When I felt a warm, hard, and strong grip on my shoulder, I froze.

"You're dead."

I whimpered and turned around quickly, looking into the face of the Alpha…Huh. Who knew the Alpha was so attractive?

"_Derek!"_ Scott growled. Oh, so this is Derek. Not the Alpha. Okay, good.

While Derek decided to give Scott a lecture with his strong voice, I tuned him out and observed him. His strong features and amazing body had me nodding in approval. In my head, of course. He was, like, the founder of Derek Hale: School of Broody Smoldering. …Hot.

I finally decided to tune back into the conversation. I didn't want to be too lost.

"Then teach me. Teach me how to become a better wolf," Scott growled at Derek.

"All right. Step one," Derek said. He yanked the phone from Scott's grasp and proceeded to stomp on it a good three times.

"Step two. Stay away from Alison Argent." Yeah, I had a feeling Scott wasn't going to take Step Two too well.

Derek glanced at me briefly. He looked at me with curiosity for less than a second, and then glared.

* * *

><p>Scott managed to find the car and drove me home. I walked in, exhausted and looked towards the kitchen. My mom was cooking.<p>

"Hiya, mom. What are we having tonight?" I asked.

"Salmon cooked in wine with baked potatoes and salad," she said, and then kissed me on the cheek.

I remembered something important and my heart sank.

"Did-uh…Did we get any mail?" I asked.

"Just bills. Why?" she answered, looking at me curiously.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering." She looked at me suspiciously. She was about to say something, but I interrupted, saying something about taking a shower. Which, I did.

After my shower, I walked into my room, putting on my glow in the dark Batman pajamas. Awesome, huh?

"Dinner's ready!" Before I could take a step out of my room, my phone vibrated.

I got it and opened the unread message from Scott. _Google the Beast of Gevaudan._

I walked downstairs towards my awaiting dinner, while researching the Beast of Whatever on my phone. I sat down and answered Scott back.

_Wolf like creature in Gevaudan, France in the 1700s. Why? Curious to meet your great, great grandfather by bite? Cus it's so not by blood._

"Where's Wade?" I asked.

My mom sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know." I felt bad for asking.

I received a reply in less than a minute. _Alison's ancestors hunted it and killed it. Argent means silver in French. _

Different assumptions ran through my brain. Then two thoughts ran through it. First: a saying my grandmother always used to tell me. Don't assume, because you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. Clever word play. Second: Shit, I need to get started on my family history project.

I finished eating and did the dishes. When I checked my phone, I had four missed calls, all from Scott. I went to my room and called him back.

"Anya?" His desperate-sounding voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm freaking out, man! Freaking out!" he exclaimed.

"Ok. Scott, stop freaking out and tell me what happened. Okay?" I asked, keeping my cool. I snorted. Can't keep something you never had.

"Okay. Look, after I dropped you off, I went to Alison's house." I rolled my eyes. "Then I had to hide in her closet because her aunt was coming and they started talking about that family history project, or whatever, and the whole Beast of that place came up."

"Uh-huh. Then what happened?"

"Then I sneaked out when her aunt left and I got in my car. It was really foggy and then _something_ drew a swirl on my car window."

I was confused. "Swirl?"

"Not important, Anya."

Well, then. "Something?"

"The Alpha. I'm sure of it. I felt so mad, like I was feeling what he was feeling," he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you weren't pissed off yourself? I mean, they drew on your mom's car window. Those drawings leave streaks, you know!"

"_Anya!_"

"Okay! I'm sorry. Continue."

"Well, when I got home, guess who was there?" He continued before I could say: your mom! "Derek."

Wow. I guess, now it's Derek Hale: School of Broody Smoldering and Stalking. …Still hot.

"And then he wanted to know what the Alpha said. And I told him that all he did was draw a swirl. Then he got all awkward and uncomfortable and he said that I don't want to know what the swirl means."

"Okay, that's weird," I said. "Did he say anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. He asked me about you."

Um, shock. "Me?"

"Yeah, he was all 'who was that girl?' and then I said, 'that's my friend Anya'. Then he smirked and left."

"Okay, that's even weirder."

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Scott was wandering the halls like a chicken with its head cut off. And he was muttering to himself like a psychopath. "Stay away from Alison."<p>

I needed to find Stiles. Fast. I needed my daily dose of Stiles—the Heart Medicine to keep myself sane. And Scotty's _psychotic_ mutterings were _not_ doing any good to my sanity. Or whatever's left of it.

We finally made it to Chemistry class, which we had with Stiles. I hugged Stiles in greeting and just savored those friend-zone moments. Man, I needed to get over this crush. It's taking over my life. I looked at Stiles. His adorably cute face prevented me from 'getting over it'. He was just so perfect.

"Hey, man," Scott said, expecting an answer from Stiles.

…Silence.

"He's mad at you, Scotty," I said, as the bell rung. Everybody took their seats.

"How mad?" Scott whispered to me.

"Yesterday, he told me that he was so mad, he could eat his own tongue," I whispered in reply.

Scott fake yawned and stretched slightly. "That's alright," he whispered, loud enough for Stiles to hear. "I'll just make Derek the Robin to my Batman."

I smirked. I know this game. "Does that make me Catwoman?"

I heard Stiles sigh from next to me.

"I have decided that I am going to teach you to channel your inner wolf," Stiles said and I smirked once again.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Scott whispered to him, smiling.

"Biofeedback."

I was confused. "What's biofeedback?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If you see how your biological processes work, you can learn to control them."

Welcome to Anger Management 101.

**Hello, lovelies. I am SO sorry for not updating in literally forever. It's just that there were some problems and I was crazy busy and I kind of went through writer's block. But, hey it's a long update! :) I was re-inspired because I was in the supermarket. And there were these two girls behind me and they were talking about fanfiction and one of them says to the other, "Hey I wonder when unwritten is gonna update Live Like We're Dying?" and I was like :o and the other girl goes like "The Teen Wolf Story?" and the other girl was like "yeah." So then I started starring at them and they looked at me all weird because I was starring at them. And well, now you two know my identity. Haha. So yeah, THANK YOU all for the reviews (54 for only 4 chapters!) You guys are amazing and if I could personally thank all of you with a huge hug and a batch of cookies, you all know I will. You are all lovely. So I'm going to stop this author's note before it gets longer than the actual chapter. REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE! And if you have any song lyric suggestions, please tell me. :) I listen to ANY type of music.**

**Also, follow me on Tumblr! My url is on my profile. Thank you! (:**


End file.
